Equestria Girls in Primordia
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: When magic is spreading from Canterlot High's statue marble, one of them creates a portal to an alternate primordial world. Can the girls be up to this prehistoric situation?
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder: I do not own MLP/EG.**_

At the skies, a winged reptile known as Pteranodon, flies through the air under the wonders of this prehistoric jungle. In this jungle, a predatory Tyrannosaurus walks through the jungle, then to the hills, then swim through the lake, then through the valley. It sees this valley filled with prehistoric beasts roaming the lands.

Meanwhile, in this quiet moment, a lone calm Iguanodon is eating grass as it's unaware that something is watching it. Suddenly, birds pop out of the tall grass in fear, causing the Iguanodon's attention. The herbivore was curious and a bit nervous that something is going happen. It sees those tall grass moving. Suddenly, something pops out of the tall grass, revealing to be pack of Velociraptors. The Iguanodon panics as it runs away from them. The raptors chase their prey as the flying Pteranodon watches from the sky. The raptors got the Iguanodon cornered and one of them slices it on the throat. The herbivore collapse as the raptors killed it.

Then the pack is feasting the Iguanodon corpse. But suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus approaches them, scaring the raptors away. One of them tries to attack, but the T-Rex grabs it with it's teeth and smack it to the ground. The rest of the pack ran away leaving their kill for the King of Dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaur then feast on the carcass for a moment until something cracks from the ground. It looks like a colorful light, shape like a whirlpool. The T-Rex became curious about this strange phenomenon fell into this world called...

 **PRIMORDIA**

 _ **Next Page Coming.**_


	2. Chapter 2

In another dimensional world where buildings, vehicles, and other technology exist. At Canterlot High School, many students are doing their business like hanging out. In the cafeteria during lunch, a group of our recognized heroine teenagers, the Rainbooms, are discussing what happened at Camp Everfree to the lavender girl, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria.

Twilight: That is very interesting about the magic mystery. I wish I would of been there.

Sunset: We know. But you might have some important duties back at home as a princess.

Twilight: True. And being an aunt to my favorite beloved niece.

Sci-Twi: You are so lucky to be an aunt. I wonder if that happens to me?

Twilight: Well I have no doubts about it. Anyway, I still wonder what cause that magic in that camp.

Sunset: We've been trying to figure it out for weeks.

AJ: Yeah. If something like that happens, we'll be ready to find out for sure.

Twilight: And how's Flash.

Sunset: Um well, at first he was a little desperate missing you.

RD: Until he believes that it's best to get his mind off of you.

Twilight was a bit nervous, believing that he might break up with her.

RD: Um, I mean, taking a break thinking about you. I mean you do have alot going on back at Equestria.

Twilight: (Sigh) I suppose so.

Sunset: You okay?

Twilight: I'm alright. Excuse me.

Twilight left the table as her Canterlot friends show their worried looks. Outside of the school where Flash Sentry plays his guitar, Twilight approaches to him.

Flash: Hey Twilight.

Twilight: Hey Flash. You got a minute.

Flash: Sure, what is it?

Twilight: Are you trying to get over with me because of my duties from my homeworld?

Flash gives her a worried look as he remembers that he misses her until he decided to get over with her.

Flash: (Sigh)Twilight, I really wanted to be with you. But I didn't wanted your world end up in a bad situation when your not there for long time. You've got families and friends there that you can protect. Maybe Sunset was right, thinks need to change and move on. Excuse me, I better-

Before he could leave, Twilight grab his hand. When he looked at her, he sees her in tears.

Twilight: Please don't leave me.

Flash: Twilight...

Suddenly the crack on the statue marble shoots a magic blast and then creates a large portal on the street. Twilight and Flash came to see it close.

Flash: Another portal?

Twilight: That's were the magic in Camp Everfree came from!

Suddenly the Tyrannosaurus pops out of the portal as Flash grabs Twilight out of the way from being eaten. It got out of the portal and began it's rampage through the streets.

Flash: You okay?

Twilight: I'm fine. We have to warn the others!

At downtown cars are driving backwards smashing another as they saw a T-Rex coming. The dinosaur bites on of the traffic lights, thinking it was another dinosaur into it spits it out when it sees a city bus driving. It knocks the bus into one of the shops and then chases humans through the streets. Luckily, Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived as in their Crystal Guardian forms.

AJ: Until Fluttershy arrives from her pet daycare job, he gotta hold him off!

RD: On it!

Rainbow flies around the T-Rex, distracting the dinosaur until AJ topples it into the concrete ground. She uses the streetlights to tie up the dinosaur.

AJ: That won't hold him for long. But at least Fluttershy will arrive at any minute to deal with this gargantuan reptile.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls check on the big portal.

Sunset: I'm actually surprised that the marble creates something like this.

Rarity: No wonder. At first I thought that creature I saw outside was extinct?

Pinkie: I would you know if he smells bad.

Sunset: No Pinkie, she said "extinct". It means something isn't alive and not around anymore.

Pinkie: Oh. What about that one?

She pointed a velociraptor's head popping out of the portal. Then more velociraptor pop out. Rarity use her diamond shield power to block them from coming out of the big portal. But suddenly, a flock of pteranodon burst out of the portal as they break Rarity's shield while letting a pack of raptors out.

Sunset: This is not going well than before.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy has arrived in downtown to meet up with Applejack and Rainbow at the streets where they tie up the T-Rex with streetlights.

Fluttershy: I'm here! What's the emergency? And is that...

AJ: A T-Rex? Yep, you looking at a live one.

Fluttershy: But, how is this possible.

RD: More magic situations, duh. You guys think we could carry him back to that portal?

AJ: As long as he's tie up. We might need to hurry than a crazed jackalope.

Fluttershy: No need for that. Perhaps I could speak with since I have the power to speak with all kinds of animals.

RD: LOOK OUT!

Fluttershy: What?

Suddenly, a large green tail hit Fluttershy into the wall on a building, knocking her out.

AJ: Fluttershy!

Another large theropod that knocked out Fluttershy is Spinosaurus. Applejack attacks the dinosaur while T-Rex breaks free from the streetlights.

RD: You gotta be kidding!

Suddenly, another Spinosaurus snatches her from behind, using her like a rag toy. The first Spino swipes the cowgirl away and then focus attacking the T-rex. The second Spino drops an unconscious Rainbow Dash on the girl as it comes to aid it's partner against the T-rex. Fighting two biggest carnivores proves to be challenging as T-rex is losing this fight until it retreated. Then the two Spinosaurs grab the three girls and headed out.

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, the Shadowbolts are meeting with Indigo Zap, who returns from sports camp.

Lemon: How's sports camp?

Indigo: Better as always! How's dance competition?

Sunny: Good, but I wouldn't say it's a competition. More like charity.

Indigo: Hmm. Sounds better. Did Twilight appear?

Sour: Yea. Ever though we still feel bad about you know what.

The Shadowbolts feel guilty about how they treated Sci-Twilight as an outcast and forced her to use dark magic to win the Friendship Games.

Lemon: Come on girls, what's past is past. We got the chance to did good things for Twi, Cadence became the new Principle of this school, and CPA and CHS no longer compete in a rough way.

Sour: Yep. Literally.

Sugarcoat: I still wonder if we ever encounter more magical situations like last time?

Lemon: You mean seeing a flying lizard at the window?

Sunny: Flying lizard?

Lemon Zest pointed at the window as she sees a flying Pteranodon passing by. The girls became surprised to see that.

Sugarcoat: Hate to say this theory, but I think we saw a living pterosaur!

Suddenly they hear screeching sounds from outside. They went out of the school and saw their fellow students being attack by raptors.

Sunny: Raptors are alive too?!

Indigo: Come on! Let help them!

Indigo Zap carries a rock and threw it at the velociraptor who was about to maul a student. The student escapes as the dinosaur got hit by a rock, causing attention towards Indigo.

Indigo: Uh oh.

The raptor charges at the athlete girl until a magic source grabs the raptor and threw it away from her. It was Sci-Twilight in her guardian form came to save her former Crystal Prep students.

Sci-Twi: You girls alright?

Indigo: TWILIGHT! You here!

Lemon Zest came to hug Sci-Twilight, happy to see her again and saving their lives. Sunset, Pinkie, and Rarity also arrived with her as well.

Sugarcoat: Another magical situation?

Sunset: Sadly yes.

Pinkie: This time, with dinosaurs!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset leads the group to the big portal where prehistoric beasts came from.

Sugarcoat: So that's where they came from.

Sunny: I'm not sure if this has something to do with Equestrian magic thing.

Sunset: I agree with you. I've never seen or heard about these reptiles in Equestria.

Twilight: Even though, they look like dragons except they don't breath fire.

Sour: Well duh.

Rarity: Shh! Go ahead dear.

Twilight: Anyway if I can-

Suddenly another theropod dinosaur, Giganotosaurus, pops out of the portal as Twilight jumps away from the jaws that tries to snatch her. It comes out of the portal to confront the group.

Sunset: Get inside! We'll take it from here!

The Shadowbolts ran into the Canterlot High School as the Rainbooms transform into their guardian forms to fight the Giga.

Pinkie: Let's party!

She threw her confetti powers at the Gigi, blinding it with colorful explosions of magic confetti. As they believe that they're gonna win this fight, two more Giganotosaurs came out of the portal to aid their pack mate. One of the Gigas tries to eat one of the girls, but luckily Rarity uses her diamond shield powers to block the Giga's jaws. The dinosaur tries to crush the shield with it's jaws as Rarity struggles to keep his mouth shut. The other Giga focuses on Sunset. Sunset may have the powers to look through minds, but she had another power for combat. She unleashes flame like plasma magic and launches at the dinosaur.

Sunset: Good thing I've learn how to use these for magic practice.

As they battled, the Gigas feel bigger footsteps until they see two spinosaurs coming by. The three dinosaur retreat back into the portal where they came from as the Rainbooms went inside of their school. As the spinos have arrived to the portal, Sunset looks at them closely and became shocked to see what they have. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy, who are still unconscious as the Spinosaurs think their dead carcasses they're carrying when they went into their portal.

Sunset: We have to save them!

Sci-Twi: Spike, Sugarcoat and I will join you. They're might be alot of prehistoric thing there that you might not know about.

Sunset: Alright Twilight. Let's go.

The Rainbooms along with Sci-Twilight, Sugarcoat, and Spike the Dog dive into the portal to save their friends. Unaware that some of pterosaurs fly into the Equestria portal in the statue's marbal.

In Equestria at Twilight's Castle, Starlight Glimmer is watering the garden with Spike the Dragon.

Starlight: Hope Twilight is having a good time in the human world, huh Spike.

Spike: She always has a good time there. Well, mostly not for the demons and sirens taking over.

Starlight: By the way, about that guy name Flash. Is he Twilight's boyfriend or something?

Spike: Uh well, um. I'm quite not so certain. I mean they do like each other but-

Suddenly, the mirror to the human world glows as a pteranodon flies out fast.

Spike: Didn't see that coming!

Starlight: Me neither!

Then more pteranodons fly out of the mirror and fly out of the castle.

Starlight: Are those dragons?!

Spike: I have no idea. I've never seen those types before!

Then they heard a loud noise from the mirror as a large flock of Gallimimus ran out of the mirror, fleeing from something big. Then a horned predatory Carnotaurus shows up, coming out of the mirror chasing the flock out of the castle. Trixie was about to head to the castle to hangout with Starlight until she sees some pterosaurs above.

Trixie: What the?!

Then shes a stampede of Gallimimus chased by a Carnotaurus as she panicky screams.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Half of the Rainbooms along with Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, and Sugarcoat jumped into the portal as they fell through the bright magical bridge until they reach the dimensional world. They jumped out of the portal in the tall grass valley.

Sunset: Everyone alright?

Sci-Twi: We're fine Sunset.

Rarity: But I suddenly feel a bit drafty when we got here.

As they got up, they found out that they all are wearing primordial tribal outfits.

Rarity: Oh dear. No wonder I feel drafty.

Pinkie: We're wearing cavemen suits!

Spike Dog: Well at least you girls didn't turn into dinosaurs.

Sci-Twi: Spike? Where are you?

Spike Dog: Over here.

They look and saw a small purple theropod dinosaur.

Pinkie: Dinosaur attack!

Sci-Twi: PINKIE WAIT! Thats Spike!

Sugarcoat: I'm guessing it also effects modern animals here.

Spike Dog or Dino Spike: No kidding. At least I'm still talking.

Sugarcoat: A talking dinosaur.

Sunset: Girls, look!

She points the valley and the lake filled with many dinosaurs and other prehistoric beasts. A couple of sauropods like Suaroposeidon are relaxing in the lake as a group of Parasaurolophus and Iguanodons came for a drink. Herds of ceratopsians like Triceratops and Pachyrhinosaurs migrating while passing by a herd of Ankylosaurs. A large flock of Gallimimus running through the valley as a group of pterosaurs follow while flying above.

Sunset: Gotta admit. Some of it here didn't seem terrifying.

Sci-Twi: Many dinosaurs are not terrible reptiles, Sunset.

Sugarcoat: But some of them can be very aggressive and territorial. Just giving you helpful details.

Sunset: Gee, thanks.

Sci-Twi: Okay, now lets go find our friends.

Meanwhile, Applejack opens her eyes as she smells something rotten. At first she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy are in a nest at the swamps, wearing tribal outfits as well. She remembered that they we're knocked out and a pair of Spinosaurs grab them into their nest. Rainbow and Fluttershy woke up too.

Fluttershy: Ugh, I have the most awful nightmare.

RD: Uh, are we still in one.

AJ: You could say that, but we're awake.

RD: WHAT?!

Applejack covers Rainbow's mouth to be quiet.

AJ: Rainbow Dash, be quiet!

She points that in this nest they're in are eggs of Spinosaurus and saw some carcasses around the nest. Meanwhile at Equestria, Trixie is running from a Gallimimus stampede and a Carnotaur chase. With the flock split into random directions, the Carnotaurus now focus preying on Trixie. Before it could catch her with it's jaws, a blast hit it. Now it became a prisoner in a large crystallized chamber. Trixie stops running when she notices as Starlight telepathically appear to check on Trixie.

Starlight: Are you okay?

Trixie: I've been chased by a wingless dragon there! Do I feel okay?!

Starlight: Now I know what you mean.

She point that a pack of Carnotaurs are break their pack mate free from the crystallized chamber.

Trixie: We gotta call your friends!

Starilight: But the five are on a mission far away from ponyville and Twilight is at the human world.

Trixie: Where those dragons came from?!

Starlight: Duh, why didn't I notice that? Lets go warn Twilight!

The two headed back to the castle as the Carnotaurs destroyed the crystallized chamber, freeing their pack mate as they notice two ponies are getting away.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Starlight and Trixie are heading back to Twilight's castle as they are being chased by two Carnotaurs. Spike opens the door for the girls and quickly closes it before the dinosaurs have arrived.

Starlight: Spike! We have to warn Twilight! You think you can protect this castle?

Spike: Against those dragons that I'm not familiar with?! I don't know if can, Starlight.

Starlight: I promise it won't take too long. We'll be back!

Spike: Okay, be quick!

Trixie: We are!

The two ponies ran through the portal to the human world as Spike shows his worried expression as the Carnotauruses are trying to break in the castle. In ponyville, swarm of pterosaurs are terrorizing everypony, by snatching them from the ground and crashing through stores and houses. The other two Carnotaurs chased a train until one of them bashes it from the tracks.

As Starlight and Trixie made into human world, as human girls, they see the school almost literally damaged. Trixie was aware in her human form in this world.

Trixie: Uh, did we turn into hairless monkeys or something?

Starlight: Never mind that. Lets go find someone who's alright.

They rush into the school, while Trixie crawls on four. They reach the door of the entrance.

Starlight: Twilight, you there?

Twilight: Starlight?

Twilight opens the door for them quickly.

Starlight: Twilight! Something terrible happened in Ponyville.

Twilight: I know, I saw. Doctor Whooves and I are working on a project to lure all the creature to that big portal.

Starlight: Will it work when it's finished?

Twilight: It has to. By the way, did you bring Trixie here?

Starlight: Uh, yea. Why?

Twilight: Um to be honest, but this Trixie might encounter this world's Trixie.

She pointed Trixie looking at her human counterpart. Both of them are copying each other like moving their hands, making faces, and dance crazily as they think they encounter their reflection.

Meanwhile in Promordia, Pachycephalosaurs are ramming each other to win a mate as their competition got interrupted when they see a group of human girls far ahead passing through the cliffs. The girls check the view of the jungle to find RD, AJ, and Fluttershy.

Sunset: Twilight, you said Spinosaurs hang out at the rivers and swamps. That's where they're might be.

Rarity: In the swamps?! Now this adventure is even more disastrous.

Sugarcoat: Most swamps have mud. You wear mud for a mask.

Rarity: To get rid of hideous puberty looks, of course.

They head through the jungle to look for their friends. Meanwhile, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy are quietly escaping out of the nest of Spinosaurus.

AJ: Haven't heard any thunder of footsteps yet. We still have a chance.

RD: Right.

As they made it out of the nest, one of the eggs are about to hatch.

RD: Run!

The three ran through the swamps before one of the spinosaur eggs are hatching. But suddenly, two Spinosaurs have arraived, blocking they way.

RD: You've gotta be kidding!

One of them snaps the girls as they dodge from it. The three split up as the Spino couple chases one of them. Fluttershy is being chased by the predator, until a hand grabs her arm and hid her behind the tree. The Spinosaurs passed by without notice them behind the tree. After they're gone, the three sigh in relief.

AJ: Glad we got away from them this time.

Fluttershy: But how are gonna leave this place?

AJ: Don't worry Fluttershy, we will. I hope.

The three continue to walk through the swamps as large crocodilian predators, Sarcosuchus, from the swamp waters sees them.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight and Doctor Whooves, a human teacher of this school, are almost done inventing a large device that can lure the dinosaurs back into their portal to Primordia.

Twilight: Look's like it's done.

Whooves: Indeed. Let's give it a shot.

Starlight: I still hope it works.

They activate the device as it lights up it shoots a beam at the big portal.

Twilight: Looks like it's working!

Suddenly, the big portal is becoming unstable for a moment until it exploded like ignite of sparks. The portal to Primordia is gone as they were terrified that the Rainbooms are stuck there forever.

Twilight: Oh no! What have we done! Our friends are trapped in there!

Starlight: We gotta bring the portal back!

Whooves: We're trying, but it might have some difficulties.

Twilight: Then we need to fix this quick! I just hope my Canterlot friends are staying strong when they're stuck in that strange world.

Meanwhile in Primordia, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are crossing through the deep swamps.

Fluttershy: This place is really scary.

AJ: Stay strong Fluttershy. We'll be out of the swamps.

RD: Guys, we found a log.

They approach the big pond with a few large mossy dead logs floating.

AJ: Be careful girls. Those might be slippery.

RD: Hold on a sec. I think I see something coming.

They saw some figure in the dark mist across the pond. Then it reveals to be the rest of the Rainbooms, who came to find them here.

Sunset: There they are!

RD: GUYS!

Rarity: You three alright?

RD: Not a scratch.

AJ: We just escape their nest looking for you girls. Now we need find our way home.

The three jump and walk through the log to reunite with their friends as they are unaware that something is lurking underwater. Sci-Twi then notice something heading towards the girls on the logs.

Sci-Twi: GIRLS! LOOK OUT!

The three looked and saw a giant crocodilian predator, Sarcosuchus, popping out of the water to snatch them. The three jump off the log before the croc chomps the log as they fell into the water. They struggle as they're swimming to land where they friends are, but another Sarcosuchus charges at Applejack. Luckily, Sunset uses her flame powers to shoot flames at the croc, hurting and temporarily blinding it to prevent it from catching Applejack. The three finally reach lands and reunited with the other Rainbooms.

Dino Spike: Guys, they still coming!

The two crocs are about to walk out of the water and corner their prey. As the Rainbooms are frighten by this, a spear appeared on the ground in front of the big crocs. Few arrows fly towards the crocs, causing them to retreated back into the water.

Sunset: Uh, Pinkie, since when did you make those for this situation?

Pinkie: Actually, I didn't make those here. I though Rainbow Dash make them.

RD: Wasn't me.

Sugarcoat: Uh girls, I believe those spears and arrows belong to "them".

She pointed a couple of tribal humans with spears, arrows and bows. Some of them are riding on domestic hadrosaurs.

Sci-Twi: Natives of this world!

The tribe are speaking primitive Aztec like language.

RD: What are they saying?

Sci-twi: I don't know. I've never heard that type of language in my study lifetime.

Sugarcoat: Neither do I.

Fluttershy: Do you think they're friendly?

Sunset: Well they saved us from those crocs. Only one way to find out.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A strange human tribe is leading the girls to where they live in the jungle as they are riding on their hadrosaurs and iguanodons.

Fluttershy: Where are they taking us?

RD: Probably for lunch or dinner.

Pinkie: Oh yummy! What are we having there?

RD: Pinkie, I meant "we're" on that menu.

AJ: Rainbow Dash please, those people are not cannibals. I hope.

During their trail, they see many legs of a herd of Argentinosaurus, who are eating leaves from big trees. Then they arrived at the crater of the jungle where their village lies there. There were many people and children, tropical tent like houses, and small domesticated prehistoric animals.

Fluttershy: This place looks beautiful.

Sci-Twi: A primordial world where dinosaurs and other prehistoric fauna and these human native tribe live together.

Sugarcoat: And we're not sure how is this possible.

Sunset: Guys look!

The natives introduce the girls to their chiefs. The two chiefs strongly resembles to Celestia and Luna, wearing primordial clothing and rags.

Sunset: They look alot like Celestia and Luna.

AJ: Does this mean this is another world with more of out counterparts?

RD: If it is, we've would of encounter our doubles here.

The natives explain to their chiefs about these strangers coming to their land. Some of the native warriors don't want to trust these invaders, but other natives believed they could be their hope for their problems. The chief gave the girls suspicious look figuring out what to do with them.

Meanwhile, Doctor Whooves is fixing the machine to turn the portal back on.

Whooves: Phew! That should do it.

He activates the machines at it brings back the portal that leads to Primordia.

Whooves: However it won't remain opening the portal this long. So we'll have to go in there and rescue the girls.

Starlight: I'll go.

Twilight: You sure Starlight?

Starlight: I might have powerful magic with me. There might be a chance to get all of us here.

Twilight: Okay. Be careful.

Flash: Good luck out there.

Starlight: I will. Trixie?

She sees two Trixie sleeping together at the bench, since Pony Trixie is too scared to go back to Equestria where it's still infested with dinosaurs.

Starlight: Right.

Then Starlight rushes outside and dives into the portal to find the Rainbooms.

Flash: You okay Twilight?

Twilight: I'm fine Flash. About earlier...

Flash: I know...

Meanwhile at the abandoned building, where three girls, known as the Siren Dazzlings, are currently living there.

Adagio: One year since those Rainbooms...

She furiously punches the wall.

Aria: Grow up Adagio. We just gotta move up to find jobs or something, so we don't have to live here.

Adagio: If we still have our powers we would of live in a better good life!

Sonata: Like living in a giant ice cream mountain!

Adagio and Aria gave her an curious awkward look after what she said.

Adagio: Anyway, I'm still wonder how did their magic get into this world like us?

Sonata: Adagio...

Adagio: Not now. I don't believe it was that foolish wizard's doing.

Sonata: Adagio...

Adagio: I said quiet! If we go back to Canterlot High and figure out how to find the source, we might get our chance back.

Sonata: ADAGIO!

Adagio: WHAT SONATA! ARE YOU SUGGESTING MORE FOOD MOUNTAIN IDEAS?! IS THAT IT?!

Aria: Uh Adagio, I think she's trying to tell you about that.

She points out an abelisaurid Tarascosaur at the window. The dinosaur began to bash the house in order to get through.

Aria: Never though this world get even weirder.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

As the Rainbooms are in the village, they are being tested by a female shaman, Zecora. Zecora uses one of her potion to rub each girls's forehead. The potions on their foreheads glow, telling Zecora that they are from another world. Sunset was from a Equss world with strange powerful magic came from and affected the rest of the human girls. Chief Celestia questions about the sign as Zecora explains they are heroes who come to help the tribe to face their darkest hour.

RD: So are they...

Zecora: Welcome travelers!

The whole tribal bow down to the group as the girls are being curious.

Rarity: Oh my. We're flattered by your introduction.

Sunset: You can speak English?

Zecora: Of course. Some people somehow came to our world as we learn their languages before they left or maybe slaughtered.

Fluttershy: Slaughtered!?

Chief Celestia: Apologies for mention that. I am Chief Celestia. This is my sister Chief Luna. This is our shaman, Zecora.

Sci-Twi: Please to meet you all.

Sunset: We are here to figure out the problem of a portal at the valley between both of our world. May we request for your help.

Chief Luna: Perhaps so. Unless you will help us with something.

AJ: Of course. What is it.

They lead them to their big tent and show cave painting histories of Primordia.

Chief Celestia: During our times in Primordia, we've been facing deadly monsters of the night and in dark areas.

Zecora: These creatures are Night Stalkers. Every creature in this world fears their army and their greatest weapon. Their teeth could paralyze you and finish you off alive.

Sci-Twi: These creatures one those painting look alot like Troodons. One of the smartest dinosaurs in the Cretaceous time.

Pinkie: Smarter than Velociraptor?

Sugarcoat: Quite possibly.

Chief Luna: A few days pass, we've haven see them and not even a single Night Stalker every night. Meaning something suspicious is going on.

Sunset: Could they be migrating to another place or becoming endangered?

Chief Celestia: I'm not so sure. The Night Stalkers lay dozens of eggs in their nests.

Chief Luna: Our hunting warriors are searching their nest. So we believe you could help them find it tomorrow morning.

Sunset: I don't think we have time for that.

RD: Relax Sunset. We do have time. I mean Dr Whooves is dragging the dinosaur here by now.

Sci-Twi: Rainbow Dash is right. There so much of this place to learn and how they adapt!

AJ: Yep, like riding on those dinos.

Rarity: And those outfits they're wearing.

Pinkie: And I bet they have a campfire party every night!

Sugarcoat: I say that's called a ceremony tradition. But that could be true since we're here.

Sunset: (Sigh) I guess tomorrow it is then.

Dino Spike: ALL RIGHT! LETS DIG!

Chief: Goodness! Did he just-

Sunset: I'll explain to you about that later.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Twilight and Flash are talking to Whooves about aiding Starlight on her journey to find their friends.

Whooves: Alright. But be careful.

Flash: We will doc.

Twilight: Trixie, come on.

Both Trixie: Okay.

Twilight: I meant the one from Equestria.

Human Trixie: Oh.

Pony Trixie: But why?

Twilight: So we don't get confused with two counterparts tagging along with us in that portal.

Pony Trixie: Fine.

Twilight, Flash, Pony Trixie jump into the portal to save their friends. Later, the Dazzlings are still being chased by a Tarascosaurus until they fell into the large portal when they're not looking. After they fell, the Tarascosaur stop and went out to hunt different prey. In Primordia, the sirens fell into the valley, wearing bone armor.

Aria: This isn't Equestria.

Sonata: I bet we're on Skull Island or Jurassic Park or Lost World, or even Jurassic World!

Adagio: Well whatever this place is. Let's hope there are chance for us to be adored by everyone.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	10. Chapter 10

In the Primordia village, the girls are starting to enjoy the things here. Sugarcoat, Sci-Twi, and Sunset are fascinated by the tools that the native made for hunting and traditions.

Sunset: So these spear you made are for throw stuff.

Native: To catch prey if you mean.

Sunset: Oh.

Native: You ever hunt before.

Sunset: Not exactly. Where I come from we don't hunt animals for food.

Native: I see.

Pinkie and Applejack are checking some huts that stores food.

Pinkie: So you don't have cakes here?

Native: I've never heard about that food?

Pinkie: Not even cookies, ice cream, pies, candy, even CUPCAKES!

AJ: Sorry about that. Pinkie is always use to sweet food.

Native: Well we do have some fruit here to eat. Would you like some?

Rarity is trying some tribal outfits of Primordia.

Rarity: What do think Sugarcoat? Should I try the saber-tooth cat dress or the large leafy dress or ichthyosaur dress, that one would make me like a beautiful mermaid. Hmhmhm!

Sugarcoat: (Sigh)The natives would've been fine being naked in this world.

Meanwhile the natives are leading Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to the big tree where many pterosaurs hang out. They are teaching the girls how to fly on a large pterosaur like pteranodons.

Native: Choose wisely girls. One of the Crest Flyers will choose you.

RD: How do we know if one of them choose us.

Native: One of them would try to kill you.

RD: (Sarcastically)Outstanding. I'll go first.

Rainbow steps through the big thick branches as she looks for the one who will chooses her. After some fly away from her, she found and aqua colored pteranodon who is confronting her.

RD: Lets dance!

The pterosaur snaps at her as they wrestle. As Rainbow restrains the winged reptile for a moment, it finally calms down and accepts her as it's new rider.

RD: Haha. That's right. You're mine now.

The pteranodon lets her sit on it's back. Fluttershy however didn't need to tussle a yellow green pteranodon as it shows kindness towards her, thanks to her animal whispering abilities.

RD: Showoff. Alright lets fly!

The aqua pterosaur jumps off the cliff and flies uncontrollably as Rainbow struggles to fly it manually.

RD: Will you stop be crazy and fly straight!

The pterosaur responds her command and calmly flies straight. Rainbow is getting the hang of it and so does Fluttershy with her pterosaur.

Flutterhsy: Still being a showoff Rainbow?

RD: Whatever. Lets race!

The two fly together around the places of Primordia. Meanwhile at sunset, Twilight, Flash, and Trixie are walking through the valley near the jungle and notice two pterosaurs fly passing by at the sky. Starlight was walking through the tall grass area and notice two pterosaurs at the sky. Unaware that a pack of raptors are hidden in the tall grass ready to attack Starlight. The Dazzlings walk through the jungle and notice two pterosaurs flying through the skies. Adagio got a closer glimpse of the riders who happens to be Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Adagio: It's those Rainbooms! Lets follow them!

At night, after flying, the girls have join the natives at the ceremony night. Pinkie Pie is enjoying dancing with the natives surrounding the campfire.

Sunset: You were right Twilight. This place ins't bad at all. Except with alot of hungry predators lurking around here.

Sci-Twi: Yea. If the portal remains permanent like the other one, we should visit here sometime.

The chiefs came to give speeches to the natives.

Chief Celestia: We gather here for our guests from another world. They will help us wipe the suspicious mysteries of the Night Stalkers and we will help them get back to their home world.

As the natives and the Rainbooms cheered, the Dazzings are watching while hiding in the bushes.

Adagio: I knew it! Time we get rid of them!

Aria: With what?

Adagio looks around until she sees a Tyrannosaur passing by.

Adagio: That.

She uses a sharp dagger like rock and cuts her wrists to get the T-Rex's attention.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The trio took a break at the lagoon as Trixie is resting on a rock, while Twilight and Flash sitting near the water.

Flash: Twilight, about what happen between us. I thought...

Twilight: No Flash. I mean it was sweet of you how you treat me like a person with my own decisions. But I wanted to be with you.

Flash: So would I. But I don't know about our future.

Suddenly, Twilight kissed him on the lips for a moment until she relaisze what she just did.

Twilight: OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO ME! I WAS SO SCARED I MEAN-

Flash: Twilight! It's okay. I liked it.

She smiley blushes as they kissed again. With Trixie still sleeping, they removed their tribal clothing to go dipping in the lagoon water. As they enjoy their romantic moment together, they are unaware that something with bright blue eyes are watching them from the bushes and shadows from trees.

Meanwhile as the Rainbooms are getting along with the natives in the ceremony of Primordia, the Dazzlings decided to invite themselves in the village.

Aria: Don't tell me we're dealing with those monsters again?

Adagio: Actually "they" will be dealing with those monsters.

Sonata: Right.

Native: Halt! Who are you three!

Adagio: Uh we are part of the Rainbooms. We just want to see our friends are alright.

Native: You three must be more travelers from another world like them. Hmmm. Follow me.

The native guards bring the Dazzlings to the Rainbooms.

Native: Forgive me to interrupt young travelers, but do you know these three?

The Rainbooms became shocked to see their old enemy rivals in this primordial world.

AJ: The Dazzlings?!

RD: HERE?!

Rarity: How in the?!

Adagio: Oh it's so good to see you all!

She sarcastically hugged Sunset as Sunset is suspicious about them.

Sunset: Uh you too, Adagio. (Nervously)Heheh. (Whispers to Adagio) What are you doing here?!

Adagio: Just wanted to see the greatest rock stars. Even though you beat us at the Battle of the Bands, but we've moved on like you did.

Sunset: Right.

Sunset notices Adagio's wrist is bleeding.

Sunset: We're you attacked by something here?

Adagio: Oh, this? It's just a "smelly scratch".

Sunset: Smelly what?(Gasp)

Then she realize what the Dazzlings are up to this time. Suddenly, a thunder of roar came from the jungle tree as thunder of footsteps are getting closer.

Native: LargeJaw coming!

He pointed a Tyrannosaur approaching the crater village.

Chief Celestia: Do not worry! The Largejaw cannot get through the crater of our village.

The T-Rex might fall and die if stepping into the crater so it went into another path to attack. With the whole village panicky and distracted, Adagio grabbed Sci-Twi from behind.

Sci-Twi: What are you doing!?

Adagio: Payback Twilight!

Sci-Twi: But I've never met-

Adagio covers her mouth as the Dazzlings took Sci-Twi out of the village. After they left, the T-Rex found the gate to the village and tries to break in. Meanwhile, Starlight was in the jungle as she heard someone scream.

Starlight: That must be one of the girls! I gotta get there quick!

She ran towards the location of where the scream came from until her way was blocked by a velociraptor. Then two more appeared, surrounding her. Starlight stands there helpless and about to meet her fate. But suddenly, strange screeches, not the same one that Starlight heard, spooks the raptors away from Starlight, leaving her curious but still frighten. As she looked around worried what might comes up next. Then a shadow figure burst out of the dark place, bites Starlight on the arm and disappears into another dark place. Starlight's arm bleeds from the bite marks on her arm as she continues to find her friends. After she left, many bright blue eyes from many directions appeared causing strange screech noises.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Tyrannosaur is breaking the village gate, trying to get into the village. The chiefs have send their warriors to stand in front of the gate. Spike notice that Sci-Twi is missing during this action.

Dino Spike: Where's Twilight?!

Sunset: You mean she's gone?!

AJ: And where are the Dazzlings?

Rarity: You don't think-

Then the T-Rex finally breaks the gate down and about to attack the warriors. Before the dinosaur could kill one, a shiny blast appeared behind it and hits the dinosaur. Then the T-rex became frozen in large crystal cluster. The native were astonished by this.

Zecora: Impressive! Did one of you girls did this?

Sunset: I don't think so.

?: That was me.

They notice that it was Starlight Glimmer who created the magic crystal cluster to prison the T-Rex.

Sunset: Starlight!

RD: Is that really her?

Starlight: Um yeah. Is there a problem Rainbow Dash?

RD: Yep. It's defiantly her.

The girls came to hug her as Starlight is starting to feel nauseous and having a headache. She literally collapse on her knees.

Sunset: STARLIGHT!

AJ: You okay sweetie pie?

Starlight: I don't know. Ever since I got here, and got bitten, I've feel a bit dizzy and feel like I've loss blood or something.

Fluttershy: What bitten you?

Starlight: I don't know, it was to dark to see clearly. But for the shape of it, it kinda like a small dragon with blue eyes.

Sugarcoat: Blue eyes. We've seen those on a troodon in the paintings!

Chief Luna: The Dark Stalkers! They're still here!

Some of the natives are panicking about the Dark Stalkers/Troodons coming.

Native: They might know were we are!

Native: We've gotta do something about those monsters!

Native: The gate is torn down!

Chief Celestia: Everyone calm down! The Dark Stalkers still won't get to us since we have bright fire in our home. And with these visitors here, they can help us fight back against them.

Sunset: We need medical attention for Starlight! Her arm is still bleeding.

Zecora: Allow me to help you with that.

Zecora took Starlight to her hut to fix her wounds and create and antidote for the toxins. Meanwhile the Dazzlings are dragging Sci-Twi through the jungle as she struggles to be free.

Sci-Twi: Let me go! What do you want with me!

Adagio: QUIET! You know why!

Sci-Twi: But I don't! We've never met!

Adagio: Since the battle of the bands!

Sci-Twi: But I wasn't there in the crowd or any band!

Adagio: And I though you were the princess of friendship, not the princess of lies.

Aria: Um Adagio, I think she's telling the truth. I mean we didn't see her wearing glasses like those.

Adagio: Probably wearing eye contacts.

Sci-Twi: But that's not me! Besides I'm a bit nervous to wear eye contacts.

Sonata: Oh. Sorry about that girl who looks exactly like Twilight.

?: Looking for me?

The Dazzlings turn aroud and become suprise to see who it was. It was Equestria's Princess Twilight, the Twilight that they're searching her.

Adagio: Twilight?! What?! How?!

Twilight: Long story about the counterpart thing. Now let her go!

Flash and Trixie back her up facing the Dazzlings.

Adagio: Or what?

As they are having a conflict, they heard strange screeches in the dark jungle.

Aria: What was that?

Suddenly, something with bright blue eyes burst out of the bush to attack one of them. It was one of the Dark Stalkers/Troodons.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	13. Chapter 13

A Dark Stalker Troodon is about to attack the group in the dark jungle at night. As it about to pounce one of them, Twilight use her magic to wipe the dinosaur away. Then more showed up from the dark places in this jungle. Luckily, Twilight use a bubble spell to trap them all. After she suceeded, Adagio pounce her from behind, causing the bubble spell to break the Troodons free.

Aria: ADAGIO!

The angry siren tackles Twilight as Flash tries to get Adagio off of her. The nocturnal pack pounce each of them as they are about to finish them off. Suddenly, bright light shows and reveals to be natives with bright torches to scare the Dark Stalkers away. The dinosaurs's nocturnal eye are too sensitive to bright light like fire as they ran off into the dark areas, sparing the group. Twilight pushes Adagio off and then creates a bubble spell to trap all the Dazzlings in it. Adagio violently tries to break free.

Adagio: GET US OUT!

Twilight: No! I cannot set you free with that kind of rage within you!

Adagio: I will calm down, WHEN I'M FINISHING YOU OFF!

Aria: ADAGIO! KNOCK IT OFF! ITS POINTLESS!

Adagio: No its not! We still have a chance to destroy her and her mindless quarrel Rainbooms!

RD: HEY! Who are you calling mindless quarrel?!

The Rainbooms showed up with the natives.

Twilight: Girls!

Sunset: Twilight!

Pinkie: And Twilight with Flash and Trixie!

Fluttershy: Everyone okay?

Sci-Twi: We're fine Fluttershy.

Twilight: Where's Starlight?

Rarity: She's been bitten by a dinosaur, but they giving her medical treatment currently.

Twilight: I hope that would help her.

AJ: Don't worry Twi, Starlight is tougher than a rattlesnake.

They all went back to the village as they tried to figure out what to do with the Dazzlings, who are still in the bubble spell.

Fluttershy: Do you think we should cooperate with them?

RD: No way! After what they did at CHS and Equestria!

AJ: Well leaving them to survive themselves here, is not likable of us.

Sugarcoat: My classmates from CPA would if they're involved in this dimensional world.

Cheif Celestia: My guards will keep those sirens occupied. We must prepared for the Dark Stalkers and find their new nesting grounds.

Twilight: She's right. They seem very intelligent. And I fear if they found out about the portal were we came from.

Meanwhile, two troodon have found a portal in the valley. The two left as they head off to their new nest. As they arrived, it reveals to be a giant hollow tree with holes, infested with many Troodon since alot of packs moved there. The two dinosaur came to their alpha. The female alpha is twice larger than her kind with aqua green hair like feathers on her back head, neck, and tail. The Dark Stalkers reports her that their is a portal in the valley. The alpha smirks as she believes there could be more nesting grounds to make her kind the dominant species of both worlds. She plans to lead her pack army to the portal tomorrow night. At morning, the native are going to train the Rainbooms and the other to fight and survive from the Dark Stalkers. Meanwhile, Starlight slowly woke up and found out she is in a hut with bandage like leaf tied to her arm.

Zecora: Easy child. The plant will help you heal your wound that the Dark Stalker give to you.

Starlight: Thanks. How long was I out.

Zecora: All night.

Starlight: Oh.

Twilight came in to check on Starlight.

Twilight: Starlight! You okay.

Starlight: Yea. Kinda. Hows everyone?

Twilight: Doing okay. The native are training them to fight back.

Starlight: Fight who?

Zecora: The Dark Stalkers.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	14. Chapter 14

A large herd of ceratopsians like Triceratops and Pachyrhinosaurs are stampeding through the jungle and stream river and lake as they are being chased by the natives, who are riding on their domesticated hadrosaurs and iguanodons. Applejack and Pinkie are riding on their own hadrosaurs for training. One of the natives throw their spear at the pachyrhinosaurus's eye, causing it to collapse. The triceratops bumbs the hadrosaur, causing the native to fall off. Then the natives, who are flying on their pterosaurs, join in for a hunt from the sky. Rainbow Dash is one of them as she is prepared with her bow and arrows. The flyers shoot some of the herd with arrows as some collapse while some still on their running feet. Rainbow focuses on the eye of a triceratops while aiming it. Then she let go of the arrow as it fly toward the trike's eye, causing it to collapse.

RD: BULLSEYE!

The native cheerfully yell as they captured some of the creatopsians. Fluttershy and Sugarcoat are training to be medic expert for their friends, the natives, and their animals. Sunset, Twilight, and Trixie are training to trap the Dark Stalkers with their magic. And Flash is training to combat with spears and arrows and stealth. Meanwhile the Primordia guards are guarding the cage were the Dazzlings are imprisoned. Adagio looked furious in humiliation while Sonata is playing with wooded bars with a rock. Aria is humming about one of their songs from CHS. Suddenly, the guards are starting to get minor headaches when Aria started humming. Aria stopped as she and the two notice what's wrong with the guards.

Adagio: Aria, keep humming!

Aria: Uh okay.

She hum again as the guard are becoming woozy. Then Adagio and Sonata hummed with Aria to make it powerful enough to reach the guards's minds. Then the guards are now "under their spell".

Adagio: Yes, now release us.

The guards open the cage to free the sirens.

Adagio: We've may have lost our singing but we now have humming to command.

Aria: I know your happy that our powers are back. But I might have a suggestion that we don't end up in a same situation.

Adagio: And whats that?

Aria: That we should stop using magic to manipulating everyone so that no one like Star Swirl or the Rainbooms could do something worse to us.

Adagio: (Sarcastically)Wow great advice! We'll defiantly stick with that idea!

Sonata: Really?

Aria: Unless you're being sarcastic.

Adagio: Right you are! We are sirens! Sirens deserved great power! Sirens deserved to be loved by everyone! Sirens deserved to be goddesses! And we will be GODDESSES if we stick to my lead! Now come on! I have another plan to get rid of Twilight and her Rainboobs.

Aria: Sigh.

The Dazzlings sneak out of the village to find something to destroy the Rainbooms. It is almost sunset as the Rainbooms have complete their training to help the natives to fights the Dark Stalkers. Twilight checks on Flash, who was about to wear bone like armor.

Twilight: Almost time for the final push. Are you okay?

Flash: I thought I be asking you that question.

Twilight: Flash, I've freed you from Sunset's mind control. I freed you from the sirens's spell. Wherever you go, I'm with you. But you still didn't answer my question. Are you okay?

Flash: I was afraid to imagine if the dinosaurs have invaded your world just like mine.

Twilight: Well there are no doubts about it.

Flash: We need to put it right.

Twilight: We will.

Flash: Twilight, whatever happens...

Twilight: I know.

Twilight kisses Flash as they are prepared to join their friends and the natives for battle tonight. Meanwhile, the Dazzlings have found the Dark Stalkers lair.

Sonata: Wow! That's a big tree.

Aria: I'm not so sure it's a good idea, Adagio.

Adagio: Don't worry girls. These creatures would be useful.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	15. Chapter 15

The natives suit up their armor, along with the Rainbooms and their friends, as they are prepared for battle this night.

Chief Celestia: My fellow natives! The time has come to fight our darkest fears. With the ones who call themselves the rainbooms, we will have our chance to win this war. Our flyers have discovered their nest. I wish you all good luck and be careful out there. For those who would not make it back, we will honor you for you bravery and tries.

Chief Luna: And your duty is to defend the rainbooms as we promise them to get them home and fix their problems with the portal.

Twilight: No need to look after us. This is your world as we will respect you all.

AJ: And we will look out for each other.

Chief Luna: Very well. Hunters! Warriors! Onward to battle!

The native tribe cheer for the war as they head out to the Troodon nest. They march through the jungle with their armor built hadrosaurs and flying on their pterosaurs as Rainbow and Fluttershy are riding on them.

RD: How you guys doing down there?

Pinkie: Doing fine! How are you doing up there?

RD: Same.

The army has arrived to the giant tree as it is now night time.

Native: We're here. Keep and eye on your surroundings.

Sunset: No problem.

The hunters sneak into the big tree to find any Dark stalkers. They go through the logs, cave like holes, and then the ground.

Native: Still nothing. I through this is the place where they live now?

Native: It is. Maybe they're just frighten by our big numbers or...

Native: No, that can't be. They must be on to something.

As they tried to figure out where are their enemies are, something is stalking one of them from behind. When one of the natives look back, a Dark Stalker Troodon tackles him. Then more nocturnal predators show themselves from the shadows as they attack the natives and the Rainbooms.

Native: ATTACK!

The natives fightback with their spears, torches, arrows, and their armored hadrosaurs. Even the Rainbooms are fighting well against them. Then the flyers came in to strike the dark stalkers. Rainbow Dash saw the Dazzlings standing on the cliff to watch.

RD: Guys! We got comapny!

Twilight hears her as she sees Adagio giving her a smirk like glare. Meanwhile, Whooves manage to lure all the dinosaurs and prehistoric beast back into the portal by creating a mating gas. The plan worked as the dinosaurs went back into their world.

Whooves: Eureka! It worked!

Celestia: It really did work professor!

Whooves: And to think that they though I was a failure scientist! Ha! Now to find a way to get all the students here safe and sound since this world is now prehistoric free!

Meanwhile in Equestria, the ponies are still dealing with dinosaurs. At the Crystal Empire, they are being attacked by raptors. Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor tries to fight back.

Shining: Keep blasting them! They don't seem to have magic abilities.

Suddenly, a group of Carnotaurs approach as they ram the guard ponies through their way.

Cadance: I'll warn Twilight about this situation! She might have a explanation to deal with those creatures.

Shining: Be quick about it.

Cadance flies off to Ponyville to warn Twilight. Then she sees another pack of Carnotaurs bursting through the entrance, so she takes a short cut to one of the castle's windows.

Cadance: Twilight? Spike! Where are you!?

Spike: Cadance!

Cadance: Spike?

She found Spike hidden under the table when the carnotaurs are going to bust the door down any minute.

Cadance: Spike what happened?

Spike: These dragon like animals somehow approach from the mirror that leads to human world. I'm not sure how, but Twilight is in there to find answers to fix this problem.

Cadance: Then we have to help her out.

Spike: Right. Uh before you go, Human could be difficult for a pony as a...

Cadance: Yea?

Spike: Nevermind, lets just go find heer.

The two went through the mirror and teleport into the human world.

Cadance: Is this the human world?

Spike: Yep.

Cadance: Spike, are you a...

Spike: Yep.

Cadance: And I'm a...

Spike: Like Big Mac always says... Yep.

She looks at herself as a human with a golden/pink royal outfit.

Cadance: Whoa, this is unusual.

Spike: At least you didn't scream about it like Twilight did when she first got here.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Canterlot High has got rid of the dinosaur problem by luring them into the whirl portal. Then Princess Cadance and Spike show up.

Celestia: Principal Cadance?

Cadance: Princess Celesita?

Celestia, Luna, & Cadance: What are you doing here? What?

Spike: Uh,ladies... This Cadance here is from Equestria. And Princess Cadance, these two are from here.

Celestia, Luna, & Cadance: Oh.

Luna: I don't suppose you know Twilight?

Cadance: We're trying to look for her. Equestria is in danger right now. Where is she?

They pointed at the whirl portal to Primordia.

Cadance: In there?

Whooves: Indeed. But my calculations showed me that portal is about to closed in about two hours. Lets just hope she and her companions make it out of there in time.

Cadance: Then I'll make sure of it. I'm not gonna stand here letting something terrible happen to my sister in law!

Spike: Me Neither!

Human Trixie: Oh! Can I help too!

Cadance: Um I'm not sure...

Human Trixie: You might not know me, but I got tons of great powers and magic like my counterpart from Equestria!

Cadance: Uh?

Spike: Just let her join. If she was DJ Pon3, she wouldn't speak for an idea or something.

Cadance: Well, I guess with give it a try. Friends from other worlds gotta stick together.

Human Trixie: YAY!

Whooves: Hurry back! Before the portal closes in two hours!

The three jumped into the portal to save Twilight and the others.

Meanwhile, the Primordia natives and the Rainbooms are fighting against an army of Dark Stalker Troodons. Twilight is heading towards to Adagio as her friends got her back by clearing the Troodons out of her way until she reaches her destination to confront the Dazzling leader.

Twilight: This has to stop!

Adagio: Until you and maybe along with your Rainbafoons are eaten.

Twilight: How did you manage to control these creatures?

Adagio: When we found this place, we've wait for the huge leader one to leave with it's followers until we took this place and use our spells to tame these powerful beasts.

Twilight: To make them slaughter us? Do your companions agree with you about this.

Adagio: Indeed.

Aria: No.

Adagio: What?

Aria: You heard me. Adagio, everything we do is pointless. Stop being pesky about what you wanted to achieve so bad! We should take her advice about whats really best for us and we might actually-

Suddenly, Aria's speech stopped as Adagio hits her on the ground for agreeing with Twilight and then stares at Sonata.

Adagio: You have a problem with my plans too?!

Sonata: NO NEVER! PLEASE!

Adagio: Good. Now, KILL HER!

The Troodons tackle Twilight to the ground.

Flash: TWILIGHT!

Flash and the other try to save her, but their path is block by the dinosaurs as they also tackle them. As the Dark Stalker Troodns restrain the Alicorn princess, Adagio has a dagger like sharp bone to use to stab Twilight to death as everyone watches in horror. Before Adagio could complete her vengeance, she sees the Dark Stalker Troodons being attack by a huge pack of colorful Troodons.

Natives: The Light Walkers!

RD: Who?

Native: Relative rivals of the Dark Stalkers. They are omnivorous, and respects to many herds and our kind in Primordia.

With the Dark Stalkers being attacked, the Rainbooms and the Natives get their chance to fight back as they aid the Light Walkers. Adagio was about to kill Twilight quickly, but stopped by a large green/orange Troodon, who is the alpha of the Light Walkers. Starlight sees something familiar about the alpha until she figure it could be...

Starlight: Thorax?

Back at CHS, Whooves notice that the portal is starting to shrink as he watches his scanners that it reveals the portal will be closing less than two hours.

Whooves: I hope they better make it out in time! Who knows what else is more terrifying to happened!

Meanwhile, half of the Troodon army led by the alpha are heading towards the portal of the valley.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	17. Chapter 17

The Rainbooms, Primordia Natives, and the Light Walker Troodons have won the battle against the Dark Stalker Troodons.

Flash: You okay Twilight.

Twilight: Just a few scratches, but I'll recover Flash.

RD: Glad we beat them all!

Native: We may have lost a few of our fellow tribe members in this war. But we are surely glad we won with your help.

Fluttershy: What about the Dazzlings? And the Dark Stalker Alpha?

Sunset: Since Adagio and Aria are unconscious, while Sonata is kinda helpless. We should tie them up and bring them with us and figure out what to do with them.

AJ: Agreed.

Twilight: For the alpha, I'm not so sure unless it might travel elsewhere like...

Then she notice where the Alpha might lead the rest of her large pack.

Twilight: The Valley! Where the portal is!

RD: We gotta stop them!

Starlight: Right.

The Light Walker Alpha gives Starlight a ride as he and his pack are willing to help them.

Starlight: Lets go!

Meanwhile, Cadance and Human Trixie have arrived in Primordial outfits while Equestria's Spike became a small theropod dinosaur like his counterpart.

Spike: Whoa! I look a bit different than I was in Equestria. Also, if we encounter Equestria's Trixie here I'll just call you Trix so none of you get confuse by the same name.

Human Trixie(Trix): Um okay, I guess...

Cadance: This must be the place. Lets go.

Trix: Before we go, what about those dinosaurs that are heading towards us?!

She points out a huge pack of Troodons led by the alpha are heading to the portal.

Spike: They look like Changelings!

Cadance: And their leader looks similar to Chrysalis. Whatever they are, we can't let them get through this portal.

One of the Troodons are about to tackle them, but Cadance use her magic abilities to wipe the predator away.

Trix: Didn't know you can do that here!

Cadance: Honestly, neither do I.

Another Troodon was about to attack them, but its tail was bitten by Spike until he let go.

Spike: Man, I didn't know those guys taste delicious than jewels!

Then the alpha confronts Cadance.

Cadance: Stay back!

The alpha was about to attack her as she charges her. Meanwhile at the human world, Whooves is trying to keep the portal stable until the group's return.

Whooves: Come on already! It's less than a hour!

Back at Primordia, the army ran through the jungle to reach the valley where the portal is.

RD: There it is! There's the alpha fighting... Cadance?!

Twilight & Sci Twi: CADANCE IS HERE! WAIT! My Cadance or your Cadance?

Sunset: Girls! Lets focus! We need to hurry!

Twilight: Right!

Natives: CHARGE!

The army rush through the jungle to stop the Dark Stalker Troodons and their alpha. Unaware something huge and dangerous is following them.

At the Human World, the portal is still unstable as Whooves is ready to give up hope.

Luna: Whooves please! You can't give up!

The inventor gives a sad look to her and the other as he is about to say something but suddenly, the statue's marble is start to glow until a huge flock of Gallimimus chased by army of raptors, pterosaurs, and carnotaurs burst out of the Equestria portal and into the portal to Primordia.

Lemon: Whoa!

Indigo: What just happened?

The black Troodon stand on Cadance as she is about to finish her off. But luckily, a Gallimimus flock push her off of Cadance as they running from predators. Cdance got up and use her magic powers to take down the alpha. Before her pack could stop her, they see the Rainbooms, Light Walkers, and the Natives charging into this area to battle them.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	18. Chapter 18

At Canterlot High, the students and staff are curious of what drove the dinosaurs out of Equestria portal into their own dimensional world.

Whooves: Hmmm. I wonder-

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie pops out of the portal of Equestria.

Pony Pinkie: Hello!

Whooves: GREAT SCOOTS! PINKIE PIE!

Pony Pinkie: Hi Doctor Whooves! What are you doing here?

Whooves: Since you must be Equestria's Pinkie Pie incarnation, I'm acutally a human being living here as a science teacher and inventor. Now what brought those dinosaurs out of your world to theirs?

Pony Pinkie: Oh you mean those lizard bird things? Me and the gang just got back from our mission and manage to drove them off with our abilities.

Whooves: Ah.

Sunny: Hate to interrupt sir. But the portal!

The portal keeps become more unstable as it was about to close soon.

Sunny: Sugarcoat and other are gonna trapped in there forever unless we do something!

Meanwhile in Primordia, the Alpha Troodon pounces Cadance on the ground as she is about to finish her off. The dark troodons are blocking Trix and Spike's way to save her. Suddenly, they feel the ground shaking until they see the army of natives, along with the Rainbooms.

Cadance: Twilight?

Twilight use her power to blast the alpha off of Cadance.

Twilight: Cadance, are you alright.

Cadance: I am now that your here.

Both embrace each other as they work together to fight the alpha and her remaining dark stalkers. With a huge army, they are easily defeating the dark troodons until the alpha became last. Then the Light Walker alpha challanges the Dark Stalker alpha as two alphas fight. The black troodon tackles the green Troodon and about to kill him. But, Aria breaks free from her ropes and grabs the alpha's legs, causing her to fall as the green alpha got up and stands on her. He hiss at his rival until she got up an retreated into the jungle. As the Light Walker alpha chases his rival, they stopped as they sence something huge coming. As they look around, a huge predatory albino spinosaurus snatches the Dark Stalker alpha from top killing the troodon while the Light Walker alpha hids to avoid being seen by the spino. Then the white spino walked away with it's kill as the green troodon walks away from the jungle to meet with his allies. With the remaining Dark Stalker troodons retreated, everyone cheered in victory.

Native: The war has won! The alpha is slaughtered!

After the battle, the whole group was about to leave into the portal, as they wave goodbye to their fellow native allies.

Chief Celestia: We will miss you all.

Chief Luna: We couldn't thank you for saving us against those creatures.

Twilight: It was an honor to protect and look out for our friends.

Starlight: If it weren't for the Dazzlings, Thorax here wouldn't been finished by that alpha.

Dazzlings proudly blushed to hear that as the whole group now accepted them as their new friends.

RD: Hate to break it, but we should hurry before that portal will close on any minute.

Chief: Celestia: Farewell Twilight.

Twilight: Farewell Celestia.

The whole group went into the portal as they made it into their world. After that the portal explodes and disappears into thin air.

Whooves: You all made it!

Celestia: Everyone alright?

Twilight: We're all fine, Principal Celestia.

Sonata: What about Adagio?

Aria: Adagio?

They notice that Adagio isn't with them when they through the portal.

Sunset: Are you seriously kidding?!

Whooves: No need to worry, we'll find a way to bring her back I hope, even she put a trance pawn on almost the whole number of students and staffs like us in CHS.

Twilight: Yea. And we're glad you two have brighten yourselves after the whole thing.

Aria: Yea. Like they say. What's past is past.

Sunset: And your future will become enjoyable when everyone else can forgive you and give you a chance of friendship.

Twilight notice Flash is part happy that the whole crew survive and made it, but a bit depress that he's still dealing with relationship problem with her. Cadance also notices as she speaks with Twilight.

Cadance: You really miss each other do you.

Twilight: Yea. Do you think...

Cadnce: Go ahead. We'll make sure Equestria is doing fine when your're away.

Twilight hugs her sister in law as she goes to Flash to embrace him. The Shadowbolts embrace Sugarcoat for coming back as she explains what she encountered in Primordia. As Cadance, along with Equestria's Spike, Starlight, and Trixie, are heading back to their home world, Trixie says goodbye to her counterpart after show magic tricks to each other.

Aria: So what now?

AJ: Perhaps we could give you some step to friendship.

The Rainbooms lead the Dazzling duo to the life of friendship as Sunset watches on-screen.

Sunset: Who's says a dinosaur can't be a destiny?

* * *

One month later in Primordia, the Primordia counterparts of the Rainbooms are migrating through the valley. They see a hooded female standing at the hill as they approach her.

Primordia Twi: Hello. Are you lost.

?: Nope. Just expecting you all here.

Primordia Twi: Expecting us? For what?

?: I'll show you.

The hooded natives leads the primitive girls to a cave where a strange glowing portal is. That portal leads to Equestria.

Primordia Twi: What is this?

?: Something that must be done with...

The hooded stranger reveals herself to be Adagio Dazzle smirking for her new plan of vengeance.

 ** _THE END?_**


End file.
